


If It Happens in the Pillow Fort It Stays in the Pillow Fort

by StarSpangledCap



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, stony - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn, Sex, movie marathon, pillow fort, they watch star trek and tangled, woooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledCap/pseuds/StarSpangledCap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Steve = 19, Tony = 18. Steve invites Tony over for a movie marathon inside a pillow fort and it turns into mindless porn also some feelings are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Happens in the Pillow Fort It Stays in the Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. I will be fixing them later.

"Bring a lot of pillows."

"Pillows? Steve what in all hell would we need pillows for? We're just watching a movie or two."

"I know, but... I want to build a pillow fort and I don't have enough pillows. Your mansion has tons, thousands even. Please? Come on you know you'll like it."

"You could use chairs and blankets, though... I don't want to stuff my car with a hundred pillows."

"Do you really want to sit on a hardwood floor under a bunch of blankets without pillows to sit on?"

"Oh yeah your couch is out for repairs I forgot. Are you sure your mom is okay with this? Last time I was over I had gotten brownie batter everywhere and she didn't look happy."

"Yes, I never have you over without her consent first."

"You didn't ask her that one time and she didn't look happy, so I already know that was a lie."

"That is not fair! She didn't know you then so that doesn't count. She doesn't like rich kids, but she likes you so feel lucky." 

"Yeah, but isn't your mom going to Carol's mom's house tonight?"

"Yes, that's why she is allowing you to sleep over... She doesn't want me to be alone, not after what happened with dad..."

"Hey, shhh, don't bring that up. I'll be over in ten with a car full of pillows and then we'll build a fort to the sky made of blankets and pillows. I'll see ya in a bit, alright?"

"Yeah... Alright. Thank you, you always know how to cheer me up. I'll get the living room and snacks ready! See you, Tony!" 

Steve was the first to hang up. Tony sighed, shoving his phone into his back pocket before gathering the pillows all around his house. Jarvis gave him a couple odd looks watching the 18 year old walk around with an arm full of a stack of pillows, but he didn't question it. He has caught the boy doing much weirder things than stuffing pillows into the back of his cherry red Audi. It took Tony fifteen minutes to get the pillows to even stay in his car before he grabbed his keys off the desk and his backpack full of sleepover gear. He was out of his bedroom and house in a split second after that and off towards Steve's house. 

The drive wasn't that long, since Steve's house was only two miles away and afternoon traffic hadn't even started yet. He was greeted with Steve sitting in shorts on his front porch on this 100 degrees day. It was unusually hot in New York and Tony liked it. He always did, reminds him of when he and his father stayed in California that one weekend. He laid in the hot sand for hours upon hours getting a tan and thinking about his life. He shook off the thoughts and pulled into Steve's driveway and parking in front of his garage. When he stepped out he heard Steve's faint laughter coming up behind him.

"What? Never seen a car full of pillows before?"

"Never seen an expensive car full of pillows before, no," Steve opened the door despite Tony's protests as at least fifty pillow flew out hitting both of them and flying everywhere. 

"Wow, okay you brought even more pillows than I expected. Lets get these inside before we do anything. Mom's letting me order pizza and we got the house to ourselves tonight! Mom's not coming back until the morning," Steve grinned and Tony's heart almost melted. The taller teen was always doing things that made Tony's heart ache with need, but of course Steve was out of Tony's reach. He would never be able to get with him, no matter how much he wanted to press up against Steve's fine ass and fuck him into oblivion. He watched as the other bent over, picking up the smaller pillows and taking them inside before coming back to get the bigger ones. Tony shook his head out of his gaze before he started helping his friend by getting the rest of his pillows out of his car, taking them inside. It was thirty minutes before they had all the pillows set up in the living room. Tony stood in the corner while he watched Steve stand in the middle of the room with a hand on his chin, trying to figure out how the whole thing was going to work. 

"Would you mind bringing me the chairs from the kitchen, Tony? And I'll get the foldable chairs from the garage. That way we'll be able to make it bigger and we'll use my mom's books to hold the blankets down. Perfect," Steve clamped his hands together and Tony gave his friend a slight grin before nodding and moving into the kitchen to get the chairs while Steve went into the garage. He brought each chair individually, dragging them up into the living room all up in a line. Once he was done he sat on the one in the middle, tapping at his cheeks and knees while he heard the door to the garage open. He turned his head towards where Steve was walking in with about ten chairs on a wheel'd carrying case. He chuckled at how ridiculous it all looked. 

"You guys have had those chairs all your life, do they ever break?"

"No, they're stainless steel. They are indestructible," Steve rolled his eyes and Tony raised an eyebrow. "Sarcasm, Tony. Thanks for helping."

"Yeah, yeah, anytime..."

It was an hour before the whole thing was set up. Steve absolutely wouldn't let Tony help set it up. It was supposed to be some kind of "surprise" for Tony so Steve had the other wait in his room alone for a whole HOUR before he was able to see anything. Tony didn't mind though. He had his phone and he was able to lay in Steve's bed and inhale the other's scent, which was all over his room and bedding. It made him feel bittersweet and wrong at the same time. He was going to have to get over his feelings if he wanted to stop feeling this way, but it was just so hard when it was impossible to avoid the man. Tony was in love with him, but he was sure Steve would run ten miles away from him if he ever found out about his feelings. The feeling of being curled up in Steve's bed didn't hurt at all, nope not one bit. Tony didn't feel his heart jump into his throat and his breath totally didn't hitch. He totally didn't get a boner either because who does that? Nope. Not Tony. When Steve finally called Tony downstairs he had never jumped out of bed faster in his life. He almost tripped in his socks down the carpeted stairs as he grabbed the railings and stopped in front of a beautiful looking pillow fort. It was like a wonderland. Blue, red, pink, gold, green and magenta blankets held up by poles and chairs. Lights were hung inside on the ceiling of the fort like lanterns and christmas tree lights, making the whole thing look like they were surrounded by fireflies during sunset. Tony especially enjoyed how many pillows were spread on the inside and how the books holding the blankets down on the chairs made it look authentic. The living room tv was in it's original spot under the fort. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew Steve was an artist, but he didn't know he was this good. He stood with his mouth gaped, just staring at the pillow fort in front of him and Steve had to wave his hand in front of his eyes just to get his attention.

"Surprise?"

"Steve, jesus, this is beautiful. How did you... Get the lights in there...? This is too much for a guy like me, wow..." Steve's cheeks turned red and he ran his humble fingers through his soft blond hair.

"Well, my mom's been teaching me interior design and I thought why not use what she's taught me in the fort... Plus all your pillows gave me the idea of the lights to counteract the pillows.. Look they shine off the pillows," Steve pointed it out and Tony could not stop smiling. There was even a little curtain door he made out of bed sheets. It was all too amazing and even more bittersweet. 

Tony didn't waste anytime outside of the fort. He crawled in immediately and stood up. He was tall enough to stand in it. It was crazy. Steve wasn't tall enough, which made Tony pout a little, but it was still amazingly perfect. It made him almost want to cry, almost. It takes a lot for Tony Stark to cry, and a little fort wasn't going to do that, though he did shed a single tear just then before Steve walked in with some popcorn and movies like Up, Tangled, the 2009 Star Trek, Pirates of the Caribbean, and a lot of others. Tony sat down then, trying not to get distracted with exactly how close Steve moved to sit next to him. Their shoulders were pressed flush together and Steve laid out the selection.

"We always watch Wall-E when you come here, so that is not an option this time, choose something else," Steve chuckled as he shoved some popcorn into his mouth and pulled two chocolate bars out of the cooler sitting beside his thigh. 

"But Wall-E is so good the robots are cute.. Uh... We could watch Tangled first and then Star Trek and then see what happens from there," Tony took one of the Snicker bars gracefully and opened it, taking a small bite out of the top of it. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Steve leaned over and grabbed Tangled, moving up on all fours to put the movie in, giving Tony a perfect view of the man's ass in sweatpants that barely fit his hips. He's guessing they were back from when Steve was a tiny little freshman before his growth spurt and he didn't want to toss out his old clothes. Cute. Tony almost choked on his candy bar, though, because Steve's buttox... It was the best ass in all of history. He constantly heard girls talking about it and occasionally guys saying that they'd go gay for a week if it gave them the chance to stick their dirty little sausages down his shoot. It made Tony furious, only he wasn't any better. He also wanted to stick his dick in that, but at least he could control himself better than them. Plus he was the one having the pillow fort sleep over movie marathon party with him. Score.

Soon Steve was sitting beside Tony again, eating his popcorn as the movie started and all Tony could think about was calming his erection he had just gotten and watching the movie to distract him from the dirty thoughts entering his brain. Eventually Steve had put a hand on Tony's back, rubbing in circles when he saw the man was tense and looking uncomfortable.

"You alright? You've been like this for thirty minutes, is it too much of a pillow fort? I can take it down if it makes you uncomfort-"

"No, I'm fine, my stomach is just being a jerk, I'll be fine..." Steve sighed in relief before he removed is hand and stuffed more popcorn in his mouth. They went through the entire Tangled movie and it's bonus features and by the time it was over they were both laying side by side against some pillows, talking about school in their tired gaze. Steve sat up eventually, leaving Tony curled up in a cold breeze. Tony shivered as Steve left the fort and came back with a bucket full of ice and soda. 

"You are Jesus, I have now decided," Tony spoke out before immediately grabbing a Dr. Pepper, chugging most of the can and Steve chuckled. He loved Dr. Pepper and Steve knew it. Tony knew Steve got it just for him, and that made him feel special in more ways than he should. Steve took out Tangled while Tony went through another Dr. Pepper and slid in Star Trek, yawning at the intro. The movie was twice as long as Tangled and it was a good one, but Steve had never been able to finish it, he'd always fall asleep during it. He was hoping he wouldn't this time so he could spend more time bonding and talking with Tony. It was great. Tony always let his guard down when they were alone and he was much more open to talking about the things happening in his life to Steve when they were alone. Tony always put up this wall at school or in big groups. Their group was very open to listening to each other's problems, but Tony never let his guard down, not until him and Steve had started having annual sleep overs and get togethers all by themselves. Steve loved it. It made him feel needed by someone other than his mother, especially since his father died a couple weeks ago. Tony was the only one to come to his side during his hardest moments. His father may have not been the best father, and he was always gone doing his duty in the army, but they did have good times together and Steve would be lying if he said he wasn't upset that his dad was gone. 

Tony noticed the look on Steve's face and tossed a pillow at him, giving him a playful grin. "Stop looking gloomy and come over here and make me warm. It's cold without you right next to me." Steve chuckled and moved up to Tony, wrapping his arms around his middle and pulling him down into a hug while they were laying down together. Steve turned slightly so he could see the movie and still have both his arms around Tony, he head resting on the shorter man's shoulder.

"I told you that you always know how to make me feel better," Steve mumbled out and Tony shoved half a Snickers into Steve's mouth.

An hour later and Tony was making jokes about Spock and his pointy ears and how when a Vulcan presses their hand fully against someone else's it's like them having sex because when they press two fingers together with another person or Vulcan it's like kissing and Steve shoved him lightly, laughing harder than he ever has before. Tony loved his laugh. It was the cutest sound in the universe. He curls up and snorts sometimes, and sometimes his eyes tear up like they're doing now and once Tony moved up after Steve shoved him he shoved the other back, Steve falling off the stack of pillows he was sitting on, face planting into two small pillows in front of him. Steve looked up at Tony with an expression that said, "You're gonna get it now little shit" and he pounced onto the other. They rolled around in each other's arms, trying to pin each other down. Tony was failing miserably because he was smaller than Steve, but that doesn't mean he wasn't going to give a valuable effort. 

Eventually Tony gave up and Steve pinned him to a pile of pillows. He collapsed against Tony's chest, laughing and giggling into Tony's ear. Tony's thigh was pressed in between Steve's legs against his crotch and Tony swore he could feel a boner forming. He lifted his leg up and brought his hands to Steve's back, trying to ignore how turned on he got when he heard Steve gasp into his ear. 

"Tony... What... You should stop that before... You know, things get uncomfortable," Steve began to sit up, but Tony grabbed onto the front of his shirt, pulling him back down and pressing his face into Steve's neck, breathing in his cologne. "Tony?"

"Lets do this... Steve we can do the do, right?" He pressed a soft kiss to Steve's neck, the sound of credit music started playing in the background, but he ignored it. Only Steve right now. 

"Do you... Want to?"

"Yes, fuck yes please, come on it'll be a one time thing, babe," he breathed in Steve's scent again, pressing his teeth to Steve's jugular lightly, making the other gasp lightly. 

"Okay," Steve whispered back and he found his hands resting on Tony's shoulders as Tony's hands moved into Steve's soft hair, gripping the strands lightly before kissing a trail up Steve's jaw to his mouth. He pressed his lips tenderly to Steve's and waited a bit for the other to respond before kissing him deeply. His mouth tasted like buttered popcorn and chocolate, which is basically all they had been eating, and he loved it. Steve moaned into the other's mouth and pressed his hips down against the other's, making Tony gasp louder than he should.

"God I am so glad your mom's gone for the night. This way I get you all to myself, no interruptions... I'm going to touch you... Am I allowed to touch you?" Steve nodded with a blush covering his neck and Tony's hands brushed against Steve's back before moving to grip at the blond's firm butt, squeezing and teasing the muscles there. Steve bit at his lower lip, hiding his face in his best friend's collar bone, whimpering slightly.

"The noises you're making... They are already driving me crazy... I can't wait to feel you on me naked, Rogers," Tony slapped one cheek quickly before gripping it tightly again, making Steve jolt and breathe heavily into his ear. The blond tried to ignore the fact that his friend was very skilled in this kind of activity and that he wasn't. He didn't know what to do so all he did was hold onto the other and let Tony take the lead. "I am going to rut against you so hard... And before I open you up I am going to suck you off... See how much you can cum in one night... All inside our special little pillow fort.. We should name this pillow fort. Fort Tony Finally Gets Steve Rogers. Yes. Perfect, but you're more perfect."

All Steve could do was nod in response before the brunet was rolling Steve onto his back, pressing his hands up Steve's shirt and removing it from his body. Tony had to stare. His friend always had the best body. His personality made it all so much better, though. He still didn't know why Steve was still a virgin, he should be getting girls all over him, heck he couldn't believe he was going to be able to have sex with him at... 3 am. Wow that much time passed. He shook his head out of his gaze and grazed his fingers across Steve's chest, his fingers pressing against his nipples for a bit before he scratched his nails against Steve's navel, making the blond thrust his hips up in desperation. 

"Look at you. Your body is begging me to touch you, do you want me to pull these sweats off and stroke your cock, Cap'n?" Tony smirked and Steve nodded. "I want you to say it," he pressed a palm against Steve's clothed erection. "I want you to say that you want me to stroke your cock. Say it, Rogers." He squeezed the shaft tightly and Steve shouted.

"I want you to stroke my cock!" He finally got out and Tony grinned even wider. 

"Good boy," he whispered and bent down to press a soft kiss to Steve's lips before removing the kid's sweats and boxers, gasping at the pure size of Steve's length. He took it in his hand and gave it a few experimental strokes before moving his hand quickly over it, using the pre-cum at the tip to lube up his penis. Steve was writhing beneath him, his hands gripping at Tony's knees at his side, his bottom lip between his teeth so close to bleeding he can already taste the blood. No one has ever touched him besides himself, so it felt phenomenal and new. Tony pressed the pad of his thumb against the sensitive tip and stuck his tongue out, bending over before removing his finger and licking a stripe across the head, making Steve arch his back and thrust into the other's hand.

"Shh, shhh, calm down, Steve, it's alright, I'll make you feel good, babe," he used his free hand to hold Steve's hips down in his lap and he moved back only so he could take the tip of Steve's cock in his mouth, sucking lightly and licking the little droplets of pre-cum slipping out. Eventually he went lower, his tongue on the underside of the shaft as he sucked hard, his hand at the base squeezing hard to keep the other from coming too early. Steve thrusted a little bit into Tony's mouth then, hitting the back of Tony's throat making the brunet cough. Steve tried to pull away, scared he has hurt the man, but Tony protested and held him still with both his hands now, saying, "No," against his cock before finally taking the cock down his throat, making it hard to breathe, but he didn't care. He liked the lack of air. Steve couldn't take it. It was unlike anything he has felt before. It was warm and it made his brain feel fuzzy and his vision blurry. He pressed his hips up as Tony bobbed his head, taking the cock even further into his throat making Steve scream. He was so so so soooooo glad his mom was gone just then because she would of been in the living room faster than a hound on the trail of a criminal. 

"Tony, stop, please.. I don't wanna cum like this, I want to cum with you inside me," Steve whined loudly, trying to get Tony off of him before Tony took his mouth off of him with a wet pop sound.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever heard you say to me," Tony moaned and hovered over the other, pressing a hard kiss to Steve's lips before removing his own shirt. He began to work on his belt and jeans, but Steve pressed a hand to his, stopping him. 

"Let me do this part," Steve said quietly as he sat up and undid the other's jeans. Tony leaned back on his hands so it would be easier for Steve to remove his pants and Steve pulled his underwear off along with the offending pants before he wrapped his broad fingers around Tony's length, giving him a few soft strokes which made Tony breathe in through his teeth with a hiss and thrust up into Steve's hand. His reaction made Steve smile and bolder as he brought his other hand to the back of Tony's head. He rubbed his neck tenderly before pulling him to his lips so he could kiss him softly. "You make me feel so good. All the time, mmmnn. Even before all this."

"What does that mean?" Tony managed to speak out without stuttering and he thrusted into Steve's hand even more, moaning like he was on a porno. It had been a while since he was touched like this, especially by someone he was actually in love with and not just some one night fling. 

"It means what it sounds like... You just make me feel good. Being around you, talking to you, seeing you walk around at school, eating lunch with you, doing what we're doing now... It makes me feel warm," Steve's blush reached down to his chest then and he began to stroke in a twisting motion, making Tony bite his lower lip hard and groan really loudly in Steve's ear.

"Okay, Steve, stop I'm so close to coming I need to fuck you," he sunk his teeth into Steve's shoulder then, leaving a purple mark that will definitely be there in the morning and he pressed his cheek to the mark, whining as Steve lets go of his member.

"We don't have any stuff... You know lube and condoms," Steve blushed even harder and brought his hands to Tony's back, rubbing in between his shoulder blades absentmindedly.

"I have some in my back pack, one minute," Tony scrambled out of Steve's lap then, awkwardly crawling over to his pack to pull out a condom and a tube of lube. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have those in your pack? Were you planning this?"

"No, emergency only pocket," Tony wiggled his eyebrows and Steve chuckled lightly before Tony moved up in front of him again, sitting down with his legs crossed, his erection pressing up against his stomach. He coated two fingers in some of the lube and warmed it up a little bit by rubbing it in between those two fingers. "Lay back, babe, this may hurt just a little bit." Steve nodded nervously and laid back on some of the pillows, trying not to watch Tony, but he couldn't keep his eyes away from his friend... He was just so beautiful like this, he could see why so many people had sex with him now. 

Tony licked his lips at the sight in front of him. The love of his life laid out for him inside a beautiful pillow fort lit up by lanterns and christmas lights... It made his stomach do funny things as he brought his index finger to Steve's entrance, pressing one finger in slowly. He watched Steve's expression, making sure he was okay before pushing the digit in even further. Steve gasped loudly and arched off the pillows, his cock twitching slightly. Tony chuckled hotly against the other's skin as he pushed his finger in and out of Steve, twisting it a bit and pressing it against his prostate, watching Steve yelp out. 

"Just wait until I have my cock ramming against your prostate, baby. You'll be seeing stars so far away from our milky way that you won't be able to breathe," Tony pressed a soft kiss to Steve's inner thigh and he pulled his finger out only to insert another, adding a little bit more lube so it would be easier for Steve to take it. He scissored his fingers and Steve writhed, rutting against his fingers. 

"Tony, I'm ready, I'm ready please, I need you," Steve whined and panted, a sheet of sweat covering his skin making his skin shine under the dim lights lighting up the pillow fort. 

"Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you, Cupcake," Tony pressed a kiss to Steve's length and pulled his sticky fingers out of Steve. 

"Yes, please, Tony I wanna feel you," he was close to tears and Tony decided then to stop teasing the blond and he slipped on the condom before respectively coating his member in as much lube as he could without diluting the feeling and he brought the tip of his cock to Steve's hole, rubbing the tip up and down the crack of his ass. "T-Tony, please...."

"Alright, babe, here I go," he pressed the tip in slowly and Steve brought his hands to his sides, breathing in deeply while he gripped the pillows his hands were on. Eventually Tony was in all the way and it took all he had not to start fucking the life out of Steve just then. He needed the other to adjust first. Once he got the nod to start moving he pulled out before thrusting back in quickly, hitting Steve's prostate head on making the other arch further than Tony has seen anyone arch with a loud scream. Steve's hands found the back of Tony's neck and he pulled Tony down for a harsh kiss while Tony fucked Steve thoroughly. He brought Steve's legs up onto his shoulders, giving him more room to fuck into Steve's prostate even faster, making Steve moan and bite down onto Tony's lower lip. "Fuck, Steve, so good you're perfect I needed this oh fucking shit. Do you feel me? Do you feel me fucking you? Do you feel dizzy? Like all you can feel and think is me?" 

"Yes! Yes, you feel so good inside me, fuck Tony more I need more fuck me harder," Steve bit out and Tony was lost for words. He couldn't talk anymore, only press sloppy kisses to Steve's lips and fuck the man he loved as hard has he could fuck him without creating pain. Soon he brought his hand down and wrapped his fingers around Steve's neglected cock and he stroked faster than he has ever stroked a cock before and sooner than later Steve was coming all over his hand and chest and neck, screaming out Tony's name into his mouth. Tony followed suit, thrusting repeatedly throughout his orgasm before he was pressed flush against Steve, breathing hard and trying to catch his breath. He went limp inside of the other and pulled out of him, pulling the condom off and tying it. He tossed it in the trash can they had in there before moving down Steve's body and licking all the cum off his skin making Steve whine and press his head back against the pillows.

Steve was glistening in sweat and he was absolutely stunning under the lights of their pillow fort and Tony pressed himself flush against Steve again, pressing soft kisses to Steve's collar bone.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, I just want you to know that," Tony pressed his cheek to Steve's left pec and his hand pressed against the other, his index finger rubbing small circles against the other's nipple, making his breath hitch. "I don't want you to feel like this is only sex... I don't want you to feel like I was using you... I have been in love with you since sophomore year and I just needed you to know that you are never a one night stand for me. Not you, not ever... You're too important to me for that..." Steve grinned widely, his chest bubbling up a bit. It took him everything he had not to start crying right then. Finally he admitted it, after so long...

"I love you too, Tony," Steve kissed the top of Tony's head and chuckled lightly. "But Tony?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Please, dear god, whatever happens in the pillow fort stays in the pillow fort," he laughs softly and Tony grumbles, stuffing a pillow into his face. 

"Yeah, yeah alright you goof."


End file.
